Live migration for virtual machines (VMs) hosted by nodes/servers is an important feature for a system such as a data center to enable fault-tolerance capabilities, flexible resource management or dynamic workload rebalancing. Live migration may include migrating a VM hosted by a source node to a destination node over a network connection between the source and destination node. The migration may be considered as live since an application being executed by the migrated VM may continue to be executed by the VM during most of the live migration. Execution may only be briefly halted just prior to copying remaining state information from the source node to the destination node to enable the VM to resume execution of the application at the destination node.